Just Another Nights Dream
by WinterxXxBreeze
Summary: A:TLA High School FanFic. Toph Bei Fongs' grades are dropping, fast. Her principal is making her take an Extra carricular activity, what is that activity and will it bring a few certain people together. TOKKA! Kataang! Maiko! and extra suprise pairing.
1. I don't care really

**I is back Mhuahahaha!**  
><strong>Anyways this is a new story.<strong>  
><strong>Yes, I know I shouldn't start a new story, but it was so darn tempting and I love this play.<strong>  
><strong>So, here it is.<strong>

Disclaimer: I am not Bryan or Mike in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

><p>Just another Nights Dream<p>

By ~Winter

* * *

><p><strong>Toph POV<strong>

I walk through these halls of the depressed and dark trenches they call shool. Yeah that's right I said school. If you don't know my name is Toph, just an average fourteen year old girl who is too short for her age, has ragged raven hair, and has deep emerald eyes.

Oh crap teacher, gotta run.

"Toph Bei Fong to the principals office immediatly," the intercom blurted before I could even get a yard away from the teacher.

I walked down the tunnels and before I knew it I was in the office and then I was in Principal Rokus' office.

"Mrs. Bei Fong I see that your grades have fallen very fast," Roku started. Oh boy.

"Yeah I know," I said right back to him.

"Do you know what you have to do?" he asked me I thought for a extra second, crap.

"No, not really," I told him pretending to be clueless.

"You HAVE to take a extra carricular activity," he told me and I didn't really care.

"Here let me rephrase are going to try out for the spring play and if you don't make a main character or crew you will take art, are we clear," Principal weird beard said sternly.

"Fine," I siad and then left that hellhole.

I know more got out the door and I am attacked by like five girls, well four to be exact. That was Katara, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. Katara is the hopeful optimism of the group, Mai is definently the emo/goth in the group, Azula is the mastermind of the group, Ty Lee is the happy go lucky of the group, and I am the pure awesomeness of the group. Heck yeah I am.

Yet, inspite of my stupid parents I have to be a good role model. That description I gave you earlier of me, yeah I wish. Instead I'm in these things that my parents call clothes, while my hair is in perfect waves all the way down to mid back, and my emerald green eyes shine with innocence. Though, all my friends know I could kick someones ass if I wanted to.

You see, my parents own this really exspensive company that sells suits and shit like that, and to represent their damn company I have to reflect my actual personalty be a goodie goodie.

"What happened Toph?" Katara was of course the first to ask a question.

"Bad grades and plays," I mumbled.

"What about plays?" Ty Lee asked in the tone that still annoys me to this very day.

"Weird Beard is making me try out for the play," I replied.

"Oh, I'm trying out for the play. I want to be Peaseblossom," said Ty Lee almost ready to go into a dreamy state. She snapped out of it when Katara started to speak

"I want to be Hippolyta," Katara added.

"Wait what is this play?" I asked confused. What? Do you honestly expect me to pay attention?

"A Midsummer Nights Dream," Ty Lee butted in.

"Awwww man isn't that the one with the lover people," I whined. I really don't want it to be that one 'cause I will have to try out, and the world hates me.

"Yeah," they told me simutaniously.

* * *

><p><strong>Sokka POV<strong>

Ah, the only thing I look forward to in the day is studyhall.

It is Monday and Friday is tryouts. Yes, I am a theatre geek.

Anyways I look forward to studyhall because I get to practice my small script for the part of Demetrius, and all of my friends somehow convieniently are in my same studyhall class. I'm not even to the best part, I'm the teachers' pet so I get to talk to anyone of my friends.

In my group of friends we have four other people just like my sisters' group, Aang, Zuko, Teo, and Jet. Aang is very optimistic, Zuko is emo, Teo is high spirited, Jet is our planner, and I'm the sarcastic awesomeness of the group.

Anyways I'm average height for a tenth grader, with blue eyes, and I have a tan.

My sisters group is also in my studyhall, which is also fun because Toph is in her group and she is another one of my friends. I have tried to convince Toph to join theatre with me because all of my friends think it is girly, even though I know for a fact all of them are trying out for a part in the spring play.

Anyways between our two groups there is one minor setback. I am dating my sisters group arch enemy, Suki. I don't know why they hate her so much but they will have to deal with it.

"Hey Sokka," Aang said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Aang today would be a good day to learn to be quiet and study because I have a script that I need to study in order to be Demetrius in the play, so in light of that try talking to Zuko or practice your own script," I replied to him.

"Fine," he said right back.

This is seriously gonna be a long week for Aang and his talking problems.

* * *

><p><strong>Toph POV<strong>

Study Hall went by like it normally does, except this time I was deciding on wether to be Helena, Hermia, or Titania. Which, by the way, is something I really didn't want to do. I tried to ask anybody else to who they were going to tryout for, but no one answered they said this play should be a suprising one for all of us, so we all are trying our best to keep the parts we are trying out for secret. Katara and Ty Lee already blew that one.

I really hope everyone gets the part they want. I decided I want to be Titania.

Come on, I read Titanias' lines in Study Hall and from what I can tell she has fairy servants, she is a fairy queen, and she reigns over her own husband. This chick sounds pretty bad ass.

So, anyways auditions are Friday and everything should go as planned. Suki gets lead, Haru gets other lead, and I get Titania.

Boy, was I in for one of the biggest conflicts of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>New story. YAY!<strong>

**Anyways you need to read this authors' note, I know you probably don' want to but you need to.**

**I need characters, so enter in basic information like looks, what age you want to be, if you are male or female, and if you want to be in the play or not.**

_**DO NOT ENTER NAMES! I WILL PICK OUT NAMES FOR YOU AND TELL YOU WHICH ONE IS YOU!**_

**If you haven't noticed this is one of those high school fics and all character outfits will be on a link in my profile when I say so. **

**So If you could please review, that would be great**


	2. Auditions and Cast in the SAME DAY?

**New chapter up**

**Anyways, thank you to all who reviewed my story last time and I'm glad you liked it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or Shakespere . Period!**

**Toph POV**

Here I stand outside the theatre doors, waiting. I am actually looking forward to this play, suprisingly. The only thing I do not wish for, is that Mrs. Wu will not make me audition for any other parts. I am in one of my most what you would perhaps say my cutest outfit. I know, this doesn't sound like me, but I really want this part... well..now.

"Next is Toph Bei Fong," the loudspeaker said motioning me to come in.

"What part are you auditioning for?" asked Mrs Wu in all seriousness.

"Titania," I replied.

"Go on," she said

"First, rehearse your song by rote To each word a warbling note: Hand in hand, with fairy grace, Will we sing, and bless this place," I recited one of two of Titanias' lines

Translation: Sing the song with grace to bless this place.

She looked very pleased, and I know what is going to happen. She was going to make me say a more major characters line.

"That was astounding," Mrs Wu started ,"Would you be willing to say a few of Helenas' lines."

"I guess," I replied. Shitshitshitshitshit . I don't want her part, but I guess it would be okay...

I braced myself and read some of Helenas' lines "How happy some o'er other some can be! Through Athens I am thought as fair as she. But what of that? Demetrius thinks not so;  
>He will not know what all but he do know: And as he errs, doting on Hermia's eyes, So I, admiring of his qualities: Things base and vile, folding no quantity, Love can transpose to form and dignity: Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind; And therefore is wing'd Cupid painted blind: Nor hath Love's mind of any judgement taste; Wings and no eyes figure unheedy haste: And therefore is Love said to be a child, Because in choice he is so oft beguiled. As waggish boys in game themselves forswear,So the boy Love is perjured every where: For ere Demetrius look'd on Hermia's eyne, He hail'd down oaths that he was only mine; And when this hail some heat from Hermia felt, So he dissolved, and showers of oaths did melt. I will go tell him of fair Hermia's flight: Then to the wood will he to-morrow night Pursue her; and for this intelligence If I have thanks, it is a dear expense: But herein mean I to enrich my pain, To have his sight thither and back again."<p>

Translation: In Athens I am thought of as beautiful as Hermia, but it doesn't matter because Demetrius loves Hermia. I admire his qualities. Love is blind, and said to be foolish. Demetrius said that he belonged to me and loved me, but as soon as he saw Hermia he only loved her. I have a plan, I will tell him of Hermias' plans to flee and he will forseek her, but then realize that I was the one by his side all along.

"Excellent, I think we might have ourselves a Helena. Good day to you," Mrs. Wu said enthusiastically. NO NO NO NO NO!

**Sokka POV**

"Sokka Waters," said the voice in the theatre.

"I will be tyring out for the part of Demetrius," I said to Mrs. Wu.

"Oh, how pleasant I already have my Helena who is a very gentle and polite young lady," she said very enthusiastically," Go on! GO ON!"

"O Helena, goddess, nymph, perfect, divine! To what, my love, shall I compare thine eyne? Crystal is muddy. O, how ripe in show Thy lips, those kissing cherries, tempting grow! That pure congealed white, high Taurus snow, Fann'd with the eastern wind, turns to a crow When thou hold'st up thy hand: O, let me kiss This princess of pure white, this seal of bliss," I finished my small part for Demetrius.

Translation: Helena, you are extemely beautiful.

"This is absolutely splendous," she said and came up to me and hugged me and started jumping up and down," Helena and now Demetrius, Oh I have a feeling that this play will be completely fantastic."

One question, who is going to be Helena?

Toph POV

"Hey guys," I say to the table with my friends.

"Hey, Toph gu-," Katara started but she was cut short by the intercom.

"Auditions for A Midsummer Nights Dream have just been completed. Cast will be up THIS afternoon, so to all whom have auditioned check the list on your way to the busses. Have a great Day!" blared the speakers with the voice of principal Roku's voice.

"Wow, how does she decide, so quickly?" I asked truely befuddled.

I saw Katara reach over and whisper something in Ty Lee's ear.

What was their deal?

**Katara POV**

"I have a bet," I started to whisper to Ty Lee," Come with me."

Ty Lee and I got up to go to our lockers, so I can bet.

"Where are you guys going I just got here," Toph asked. I knew it would be hard to leave the table.

"I left something in my Locker that Ty Lee needed, so we are going to go get it," I said nudging Ty Lee signaling to just play along.

"Yeah I...I..I Did, so we must go get it... now," Ty Lee told Toph.

I don't think she believed us but then she said," Okay."

We traveled to my locker whuch is basically on the other side of the school, where I opened it and gave Ty Lee a pencil.

"What the hell is this for?" she asked.

"Just in case Toph asks what you needed," I started ," Anyways, you know how how Toph tried out for the play.

Uh huh, she said agreeing with what I was saying.

Well, my brother tried out too and I bet you twenty gold pieces that Toph will be Helena and Sokka will be Demetrius, I said to her.

Sure, but what makes you think that? she asked me.

My brother tried out for Demetrius, I told her as though it was obvious.

Now all I have to do is wait...

_Transition to this afternoon_

**Toph POV**

I have all my stuff out of my locker.

I'm walking to the bus.

I'm walking to the cast sheet.

There is a huge crowd by the cast sheets.

Sokka has his mouth agape along with a lot of other people.

People stare at me.

_Why are they staring at me?_

I look at the list.

My name is on the list, but I'm not Titania.

I scream.

I don't care, I rip the list off the wall and I run twored my friends.

Katara has a cocky grin on her face.

Your... Demetrius... brother... Helena I manage to stutter out

I think she means that you owe me twenty gold pieces Ty Lee, Katara says.

Here let me pause right here if your wondering what is going on.

First of all, I have been casted for the role of Helena, and Sokka (Katara's brother) has been casted for the role of Demetrius.

Now if you don't understand let me tell you.

Helena LOVES Demetrius, but Demetrius does not love Helena. Demetrius was once engaged to Helena, but once he saw Hermia he no longer loved her.

That isn't the part that irritates me though, in a few parts WE have to kiss.

**This chapter seemed to be really short.**

**It was probably disappointing to most of you, but next chapter will be better, I PROMISE.**

**Anyways, do the usual, review, leave a character, check out my other stories, check out my profile, and if you need to private message me.**


	3. So Sorry

**A/N**

_I got this message in my email from this site and totally flipped my shit because I forgot I existed here. Oops, my bad._

Hey, hey, hey guys, NOT DEAD... well, almost.

Haven't updated anything in forever, my bad, my apologies. I'm saying that seriously, from the bottom of my heart.

I just want to let you guys know that I will not be continuing any prior stories, for a reason that I would elaborate into.

First, I'm not as passionate of a writer as I thought I was two years ago. My writing sucked, no way to describe how I feel about my old ideas. Quite frankly, I just don't have the hope or invisionments that I used to have for these stories. So if a caring and gentle person is willing to pick up on these writings, then go for it, just, don't forget to PM me about it. I wanna see.

Reason for me being gone so long? I was severely struggling with depression and insomnia, and I didn't have motivation to do anything really, besides draw. Which was a talent of mine long before I discovered writing. I still have bipolar tendencies and I have issues with insomnia. Hence why I'm writing this at 2 in the morning. That, and, you guys were on my mind, and it was starting to haunt me.

Also, I'm not as moved by those shows anymore. I still love A:TLA with my heart, it was what got me into animes and overall art. I picked up on gaming, art, music, and a bunch of shit within that time frame. and I am happy to say I am up and bouncy again. Ready to write again.

The only story I might finish is "What did I do?" which was the one I kinda dug myself a hole for, but I'm still not sure where to go with it. I don't know. I have more stories planned for you guys, so that counts... right? Heh, I'm just yammering on now. so before I close this off, I want to give my sincerest apologies once again.

**For those of you interested in my art, WinterXBreeze. My tumblr is wintercrystalart. My youtube is theoneforgotten100.**

**I would also love to talk to some of you guys, message me for things like my Steam and Skype. 33**

_Sincerest and utter most apologies,_

_WinterxXxBreeze_


End file.
